


Snow Constellations

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post P4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Naoto decides to go stargazing in the middle of a blizzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this one while I was snowed in by a blizzard earlier this year. Not sure how good it is, but I had fun with it, at any rate.

The freezing temperatures and even colder wind found Kanji racing down the sidewalk to his apartment. He was well aware of the growing ice on the ground and that he had a spectacular chance of slipping and falling on it, but the bitter cold was motivation enough to keep his feet moving as fast as he could manage in the wintry weather. It had been a particularly rough day at work and Kanji wanted nothing more than to make some tea and binge on some cheesy science-fiction shows with Naoto. That was assuming that she was even home. He was aware of the fact that she could be staying late at the precinct. Considering the fact that her double homicide case had recently become a triple homicide, it was quite likely that his wife would be staying late at work, even with the threat of the oncoming blizzard.

He had to admit that it was still a bit odd to think of himself being married at all, especially to Naoto, despite their friends telling them that it was all obvious from the start. It had been a little over two years since they got married and moved in and the whole notion still sent a shiver up Kanji’s spine.

Kanji hadn’t realized that he wasn’t paying as much attention to the ice as he should have and found himself slipping on it and falling to the blacktop. Wincing and muttering a few choice words, he gathered up the groceries that he had been carrying, carefully stood up, and continued on his way until he reached the iron steps of the apartment building. 

Taking the steps two at a time, Kanji soon found himself at the door to the apartment. He stood in front of the red door, winded slightly from the unexpected exercise and shivering from the cold. Taking off his mittens with his teeth, Kanji fished around in his coat pockets for his keys before unlocking the door and bolting inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Fucking Christ, it’s cold outside,” Kanji breathed as his back hit the door, catching his breath. 

Once he warmed up a little bit, he stepped out of his shoes and placed them on the nearby mat before taking off his coat and hanging it on the nearby coatrack. He traipsed over to the kitchen, where he set the groceries down on the table, making sure to take the frozen foods out and put them in the freezer straight away. He tossed his keys in a painted clay flowerpot next to the toaster that Naoto had decided would be where they would store such things.

It was then that Kanji noticed that the kitchen smelled of rice and beef when he opened the microwave and found two bowls of leftovers slowly growing cold from a recent reheating. Clearly Naoto had made it home before he did.

“I guess she just forgot about it?” Kanji had to assume.

Naoto often did things like that. When she and Kanji had first moved in together, she had been making a simple grilled cheese sandwich while reading some notes for a case at the same time. Unfortunately, she had become so engrossed with her notes that she’d allowed the grilled cheese to catch fire. She probably wouldn’t have noticed it at all if Kanji hadn’t rushed into the room at the smell of smoke and put the fire out, though the sandwich was far from being saved.

“She gets distracted way too easily,” Kanji said as he looked around the apartment for Naoto.

Figuring that she might be watching TV, he left for the living room. The TV was on and displaying the main menu for the sci-fi show they’d been watching, but there was no Naoto to be found.

“Maybe the bathroom…” Kanji muttered to himself, remembering that Naoto often liked to take a shower when she got home from a long day at work.

But when he opened the door to the small bathroom, there was decidedly no one inside. A quick check told Kanji that she wasn’t in their bedroom, either.

“Seriously, where is she?”

Kanji was quite perplexed and was growing more worried with each passing minute. He was just about to call her cell when he happened to look out to the patio and saw the light on. Moving closer, he saw Naoto sitting on the lawn chair, knees up to her chest as she stared up at the sky.

Rolling his eyes, Kanji grabbed one of the small fleece blankets from the bed and open the sliding door, stepping out onto the patio.

“What in the world are you doing out here?” Kanji had to ask, as he really had no idea what Naoto would be doing outside in a blizzard.

“Naoto, there’s a blizzard,” Kanji felt compelled to say as he covered her up with the blanket. “You won’t be able to see the stars, anyway.”

“Oh,” Naoto said simply.

“And aren’t you cold out here?” Kanji himself was shivering, despite the thick sweatshirt that he was wearing. 

“I have my tea,” Naoto reached down and showed him a mug of tea that he assumed had once been hot. She frowned and said, “Ah, it’s gotten cold.”

“Well, that’s what happens when you bring hot tea outside,” Kanji had to laugh a little at this. “So what compelled you to come outside during the biggest snowstorm of the year and watch the stars?”

“I just realized that I haven’t gone stargazing in a while,” Naoto said, gently setting the cold mug of tea back down on the patio. “Grandfather and I used to go out to the backyard and go to my tree-house to watch them.”

“How about we go to the floodplains sometime to watch them?” Kanji suggested. “I’m sure we’d be able to go see them much more clearly then. Especially during the summer.”

“That’s true,” Naoto said, reaching down to grab her mug again and taking a sip before pulling a face. “I’d hoped it wouldn’t be so bad cold, but I’m realizing that this was a mistake.”

“Well, what did you think would happen?” Kanji laughed. “Hey, how long have you been out here, anyway?”

“A half hour or so, I suppose,” Naoto glared at the mug of tea in annoyance as she set it on the ground once more. “I spent quite a bit of time trying to find the telescope I made when I was a child. I thought I brought it when we moved in.”

“It’s not in the closet?” Kanji asked as he remembered seeing something that looked vaguely like a telescope.

“No,” Naoto shook her head. “I must have left it at Grandfather’s. But I’ll go retrieve it someday.”

“How about we go inside and watch the snow and whatever stars are out there?” Kanji was shivering a bit from the cold. “It’s quite cold out here and I really don’t feel like getting sick. I don’t need another lecture from Ma about that.”

“Didn’t you want to have our sci-fi night?” Naoto was never a big fan of science-fiction or anything of the sort, but Kanji had grown to like it over the years and she enjoyed watching it with him.

“Who says we can’t do both?” Kanji shrugged. “I don’t see a problem with watching the snow fall from inside where it’s warm. Seems a bit better that way.”


End file.
